Lies You're Worth It
by AloneAndPerfect
Summary: Draco see's Harry about to jump. What can he do to stop it? crappy summary but it's better! my first story so its probably bad...hehe...Harry's POV R&R


I was standing on the ledge of the astronomy tower. Thinking back on how it came to this…broken promises and lies. I look down to the ground. It's pretty far down…but in the end it'll only hurt for a second.

I feel a presence come up behind me. I know it's you. You don't say anything; neither do I. it's been a month since you broke my heart. A month since you shut me out with those cold gray eyes of yours. A gust of wind blows past me making my already messy hair fall in my eyes. I can tell you want to say something but before you get the chance I start talking.

"I remember when you told me you loved me. I remember how you told me forever and always. I remember you being there threw all the good…but just when it was getting bad and I needed you the most you left me without looking back. You left me alone, lost, scared and confused with no one there to hold me. So I guess what you said was a lie…foolish of me for believing. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Just tell me one thing before I go…Why? Why did you lie?"

I finally turn to look at you. You stand there in shock. Finally you step up on the ledge next to me. Silver blond hair flies in your stormy gray eyes…but they are different than before. There's something there but I don't want to get my hopes up. You grab my hand and finally speak.

"Harry…I'm sorry. But you have to understand none of it was a lie. I love you I love you, I really do."

I look away. I don't believe you and you know that but you keep going trying to make me understand.

"Listen to me! I did it to keep you safe! Look at me! I would never hurt you on purpose. You need to understand. The Dark Lord and my father were getting suspicious. My Father came this close to finding out! It was the only thing I could think of keeping you safe."

I look in your eyes and see that you are telling the truth but I'm not giving in that easily. I mean you did leave me for that bitch Parkasin. But I know it's no use…I could never stay mad at you for long.

"I can take care of myself Draco."

You chuckle! I'm being serious here and you laugh at me…hmph!

"I know you can baby, but you can't blame me! I didn't want to be the reason why you got hurt." You give me that smile…you know the one that melts your heart and turns you to mush.

"Now harry please come down from the ledge and we can work this out. Please." You say it a little more urgency. You hop off the ledge and hold out your hand, quietly begging me to come down. I look from you to the stars. I would be so easy to jump. All the worry and pain gone in seconds. I look back at you and I see fear and panic flash in your eyes. You think you've failed, that I'll jump. But I can't do that to you. I turn and face you; I take a small step back just to see your reaction. You lung forward and pull me off the ledge and into the safety of your arms.

I start to laugh and you pull back with a look of shock and anger in your eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" You ask with a look of confusion.

That only makes me laugh harder but when I see the look on your face I try to stop.

"Did you really think I would leave you after what you said?" I ask, shipping away tears still chuckling but when I see the pain flash in your eyes I stop short.

"You did?" I gasped.

You look away but I still saw the flash of doubt and pain in your expressive eyes. I turn you face back towards mind and kiss you gently. You hesitate for a moment before you respond. You pull back with a look of confusion. All I had to say were three words for you to understand everything.

"You're worth it"

You gather me in your arms and kiss me with so much passion that it left me breathless. You smile at me; whisper those four words (I love you, Harry) and I know I've made the right choice.

I may not be an easy life. People will disagree and try and talk us out of it…maybe even threaten us but that won't matter because I'll have you and you'll have me.

And because you're Worth It.


End file.
